


dont tell me

by They_Call_Me_Asshole



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But the one sided thing is not for Tomtord, Character Death, Death, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, Its for other ships, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Experiments, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Call_Me_Asshole/pseuds/They_Call_Me_Asshole
Summary: this is your warning. this story is going to be very...intense. Fucked Up is the more accurate description, but intense seemed nice too.i don't know what war is really like; i cannot claim to know. war is just so appealing to me. but i can't be a soldier, because ma wants me to be a lawyer or a doctor or something smart like that.except in this story, Tord Paulsen was born to be smack in the middle of a war. his "fathers", Paul and Patryck, were praised generals in their own war that they once thought over. but when wind came that the treaty had been tampered with, they ensured to raise the perfect leader to win their inevitable future war.and Thomas Allen was just a boy who was born to be a rockstar. or at least he thought he was. until his best friendEdd Adams, a chipper young fellow who loved to draw and drink cola, introduced him toMatthew Bell. Matt, for short; because who would want to be referred to as 'Matthew' by all of his guy friends? then Matt, the narcissistic little guy, introduced them both to his science partner Torm. or was it Tord? Matt had always been terrible with names.that's when hell broke loose.
Relationships: Edd (Eddsworld)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Tord grew up in Norway and - despite what his imaginary therapist might say - he considers his childhood to be nearly perfect. He never had to worry about food or shelter, his guardians Paul and Patryck always handled that. Paul and Patryck are good people. Tord fondly remembers Patryck tucking Tord into bed and how - when Patryck was absolutely sure Paul was out of ear-shot - Patryck would sing him a quiet song. If Tord thought hard enough, he could piece together the lyrics of the song and one day, in Tord's rebellious teen years, he looked it up on the developing internet. It was some song called "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley. If Tord had half the bravery his father Paul has, he would have asked Patryck the significance of that song. 

What made his childhood...not so perfect, was the daily training. Waking up at 2 am everyday after only 4 hours of sleep so he could train, ever since he was 4 years old. During those early hours of the morning, Paul and Patryck were not his guardians, they were his trainers. They were relentless, stern and strict. They barked orders at Tord in the comfort of their isolated cabin. Sweat pouring down his baby face as he did one handed push ups. 

Tord, contrary to a normal person, was fine with this. Perhaps it was because he had lived his entire life that way. Or maybe it was because Tord knew that at the end of the day, Paul and Patryck adored him. Paul wasn't so affectionate but he could tell how much he meant to Paul when Paul would take him to play baseball. Or when Tord was having a bad day, or girl troubles, Paul would take him to play laser tag or to the movies, to do things Tord enjoyed. And Patryck...it's clear how much Patryck loves Tord every day. He babies him whenever he gets the chance, cooks him his favorite foods and sneaks gifts to Tord whenever he can't help but buy Tord something when he sees it in the store while running an errand.

Up until the age of 13, Tord lived with his loving guardians in Norway. He knew about most of the talk of the Army. He knew they were very unorganized, they could never hold onto one leader -thus simply calling the organization "Army". Their leaders would meet their fates far too soon, a curse almost. They stood for the World, a perfect one. One where the Pink Army did not exist. 

The Pink Army was lead by someone called "Pink Leader", Tord had never heard of their real name but he was most definitely sure "Pink Leader" did not strike fear in the hearts of their enemies What a stupid name. He knew they were all insanely intelligent in that army and that they had developed a serum, a serum that could kill off everyone on the planet almost instantly. However, to make the serum they needed something only the Army had. Tord wasn't sure what, but he heard Paul and Patryck call it "SubjectT0". Apparently, this thing was what the Pink Army needed to kick off their serum and spread it but the Army had hidden SubjectT0 so well that not even the Army could find it. 

The way these two armies settled the war was by treaty. In the final battle; The Pink Leader, while Paul and Patryck were still fighting the soldiers outside, had shot off into space in a rocket somehow, and left their next of kin to take their place. But since their next of kin was far too young, (5 maybe?) the people next in power decided to make love, not war. 

The Pink Army would stand down as long as the Army did so as well. Neither army would search for SubjectT0 and the formula for the serum would be kept hidden amongst only the Pink Army's elite scientist who would no longer work on it. Desperately, the Army leader at the time agreed and the treaty had been made. The war was over. 

And life began. Paul and Patryck were amongst the greatest of soldiers. They mostly handled the pilot position but they did just as well in the field. Paul, the ever flirtatious one, had gotten himself a pretty girlfriend during the war: Natasha. She was absolutely gorgeous, ginger hair with freckles dusted around her face. The most green of eyes and a body that one would only see on a heavily edited model magazine. She was a brave soldier, she loved guns and all things violence. Paul was madly in love with her, but she had better things to do: fight. 

Paul lucked out, though, because after the war ended he was able to treat her to some dates. Patryck, who had gone off to settle in a quiet town and buying himself an isolated little house, was long forgotten to Paul. 

Until Natasha gave birth to little Tord Paulsen and died soon after. Paul had no expression on his face as he held his newborn son, who was giggling and pulling at Paul's beard unaware of his dead mother who was being rolled out on her bed in that very room. 

When Paul came to his senses two days later, he decided to go see the only person he trusted other than Natasha: Patryck. Paul and Patryck had a way of finding each other that Tord could never decipher. Some sort of silent communication that even the other wasn't aware of. A pre-plan. Paul found Patryck about a city away and stood on his doorstep with a 4 day old Tord. 

Tord wasn't sure how they decided to raise Tord so easily, Paul and Patryck hardly spoke of that part and Tord never asked, but Tord assumed it was because Paul and Patryck had been the best of friends since they were children. They had both been in the same orphanage since they were 7 years old and they practically raised each other until they were recruited by the Army in their early teen years. Paul and Patryck were 20 when Tord was born.

Tord could always feel some type of..tension between his guardians but he didn't press on it. He was taught to respect his higher ups and only ask questions if he wanted to get smacked in the head. 

So when Tord asked, "Why in the hell are we moving to England?", you better believe he nearly got whiplash from how hard Paul smacked the backside of his head. 

"Because," Paul tossed his cigarette to the gravel beneath his feet and crushed it with the sole of his boot. "I said so." 

Paul had taken Tord outside, as they did whenever Paul needed to talk to Tord seriously, while Patryck made breakfast. It was a beautiful Saturday, and the nearby woods made the sun's glare feel like a gentle touch as it creeped through the trees. Paul had always been a man of few words, so it came to Tord as a surprise when he spat out "We're moving to England." 

Tord stood up from the bench they were sitting on. Not caring about Paul's glare, he stomped towards the glass slide doors and went back inside. Tord loves Norway. Why do they have to leave? "Pa!" Tord called for Patryck. "Are you in the kitchen?" 

"Yes, Red!" Pat called back. 'Red' is a little nickname Pat calls Tord whenever he's trying to be kind. Too many times had they barked orders at, or disciplined 'Tord'. The nickname was something more natural to say, and Tord likes the confidence it gives him. 

Tord walked towards the kitchen, he leaned against the wooden wall and watched Pat. "You love this house." Tord began, as if trying to convince Patryck to stay here so that he'd convince Paul so that Tord could stay. See, Paul never listens to anyone but Patryck. 

Patryck smiled as he served two slices of bacon each to three plates. "I do." He set the empty pan into the sink and turned to face Tord. "I'm assuming Paul told you?"

"He did. Why do we have to leave, Pa?" In turn to 'Red', Tord calls Pat 'Pa'. In a way, Patryck is like Tord's second father. He raised him too, and it's also a shortened version of Patryck. 

"Well," Patryck pursed his lips "see, if Paul didn't tell you-" 

"You won't tell me." Tord finished in a disappointed mumble. Pat grinned and tussled with Tord's spiky hair. Tord tried to fight Patryck's hands but Pat won in fixing his unruly hair. 

"You'll know eventually. Hey, in a few years you'll be bossing us around, right?" Patryck looked Tord in the eyes with that winning smile. The one that made Tord feel normal. 

"Yeah." Tord smiled back at Pat, it turned into a grin. "And then I'll make you guys train at midnight! With two hours of sleep!" 

Patryck laughed. "As if you could even haul Paul's sleeping-dead-weight at that time of morning!" They both laughed and shared a half hug. Tord heard the glass doors open again and some heavy steps. Paul appeared in the kitchen and smiled. 

"Talkin' 'bout me behind my back?" Paul had a new cigarette hanging from the edge of his mouth. The smell inviting to Tord. 

"Never!" Patryck snorted. 

Tord watched as Paul and Patryck began to banter back and forth. He wished they would get married, or be boyfriends, or something. He knows they're "best friends", as the story goes, but the way they act towards one another...

But what does Tord know? He's 13, and in August he'll turn 14 and he'll be a Freshman in some stupid highschool in England. And in a few years he'll be running an Army. The Army. 

Tord looked out the window and watched the sunrise above the trees. It's red-orange hue staining the once night sky. 

In a few years, Tord will be running the Red Army.


	2. Chapter 2

In the shortest of terms, Tom's life sucks.  
That's what Tom always says to his school therapist whenever she asks. His family sucked, school sucked, and his town sucked. Thomas Allen was raised in Fordwich, England. One of the smallest towns in Britain. It wasn't that the place was awful, he just hated it there because it wasn't the best for HIM. 

See, Thomas' dream is to make it to America, and be the biggest rockstar since Bon friggin' Jovi. Except, he can't because he's here in the most isolated town in (probably) the whole world and he will never be discovered or scouted by some big time record deal owner like he always dreamed of. Tom just had to do all the work on his own and figure out a way to somewhere better, where he'd mean something. Where he'd be important, and everytime someone would see him they'd be like "Oh, wow, it's Thomas Allen! That famous rockstar. He's so significant to our lives." 

So maybe Tom had some issues, but which hero doesn't? Batman's parents died, and Tom's parents are a pineapple and a bowling ball. Or at least, he wished they were. His actual parents are Jessica and Bradley Allen, the two most neglectful people on the face of the earth. Tom remembers being a little boy and doing everything in his power to make them love him back. He would make all meals of the day, trying his absolute best not to burn everything. He would get the best marks in his grade and be the best students in class. Nothing worked. They called him monster, disgusting, alien, and whatever other ostracising word you can thing of. Sometimes, Jessica didn't even look at Tom. That hurt the most, knowing they could love you but they choose not to. The choice is what hurts. 

Sometimes, Tom would wonder if it was his own fault. Maybe he tried too hard. Maybe his parents were like the sand, the tighter he gripped...the more they slipped away.

He thinks that Jessica is some type of lawyer, a bad one maybe. Their apartment isn't in the best area, but to be fair - their town is small. There isn't much to compare it to. He knows sometimes they're short on money, but it might be because of all of the vacations Brad and Jessica take. Tom overheard Bradley arguing with Jessica about his gambling problems, so Tom is sure most of their income goes down the drain in that. As for Brad's job, Tom thinks he's some sort of mechanic. He always comes home with oil on his shirts and some sort of black mark on his face. 

The one memory Tom has of normalcy amongst their crazy family is when Jessica had opened a large bottle of what seemed to be cranberry juice, and Brad had shared it with her. Tom had sat himself down on the carpet floor facing the tele. They were all staring at the screen. Tom couldn't quite remember what they had been watching, maybe the news or some comedy show, but he remembers their beautiful silence. No screaming, no judgement, no arguing. Just silence and comfort. If Tom thinks hard enough -believes hard enough- he can remember Jessica placing her small hand on his hair and playing with the spiky strands. He can remember a soft hum from his father, a Johnny Cash song, maybe, because Bradley loves Johnny Cash. Tom can't remember how it ended, he's sure he doesn't because he wished it had never been done with. Maybe his mind forgot the ending in hopes of living forever in the moment.

Tom was four when he fully understood why his parents found him atrocious. He had finally taken a good look in the mirror and seen it clear as day; His eyes. His gooey, empty eyes that -on occasion- would drool blackish purple goo that trailed down his face and stained his skin and clothes. Tom still tried to do everything he could to make them love him because, at the end of the day, they're his mom and dad. He wanted them to love him. He wished, sometimes, that they would've given him to some orphanage instead, because not having parents is far better than having them and knowing they despise you. 

Tom was six when his parents started leaving him alone at home on the weekends. The first time they did it, there had been no note or a hug goodbye. Only a loud slam of the door as they left. He had very few ingredients to make anything to eat; just some cereal, cookies, and a bag of baby carrots. He had served himself some cookies and was in search of something to drink when he found It. "It" was a large glass bottle of what seemed to be water but the label didn't say so. It said: VODKA SMIRNOFF TRIPLE DISTILLED. 

Tom pursed his lips and grabbed the bottle with his small, skinny hands. He struggled to carry it to the dinner table where he had his cookies, but he managed. He placed it on the table, his arms outstretching to place it so high above him. He then lifted himself up onto a chair and started to eat his cookies. He hummed happily until he took the last bite. His eyes trailed to the bottle, an uneasy feeling had settled in his stomach. He reached for the bottle, the lid squeaked as he spun it open. He stared into the liquid, and wondered what it could truly be. Could be one of those sparkling waters he'd seen at the store? Or some type of juice? He shrugged and tipped the bottle onto his bottom lip. He drank, and drank and it made him feel happy, good and giggly, so he drank more. And when he started to feel sad again, he found the bottle and drank until there was nothing left to drink. 

When Tom turned ten, he realized -in school- that what he was so heavily addicted to was alcohol. Bradley never bothered to punish Thomas for drinking a whole bottle of Vodka, so Tom never knew it had been wrong to do. So, every weekend, he would find whatever bottled "water" he could find and drink it. Realizing that his "Happy Drink" was the thing all adults at his school warned him to not drink was disheartening. He didn't want to be a bad kid but should that mean he couldn't be happy? 

Tom turned 13 when he stopped giving a shit. Summer vacation had just begun its first day and that meant Jessica and Bradley would be leaving for a while. In the summers, they would leave for an uncertain amount of time. They would just leave Tom with a wad of cash and slam the door, per usual. Tom could buy plenty of Happy Juice with that.

The thing Tom loved most about the summers -even more than the Vodka- was Edd. Edd Adams, with his silky brown hair, emerald green eyes, and charming smile. Edd and Tom became friends in the first grade. Edd was new in town so Tom showed him around the school. While their walk, Tom couldn't help but feel captivated by Edd. He was, and is, so charming and positive. The best part? Edd didn't even blink twice when he saw Tom. He never asked Tom about his eyes, or look afraid. Edd simply looked at Tom as if he were any other person and that made Tom swoon. 

The summers were filled with Edd, sure they hung out all the time in school too but the summers were JUST for them and their wacky adventures. Edd had always had a taste for creativity and action. Edd was the new kid in town, and even so Tom found himself following Edd around town. They found plenty of trouble, sure, but Tom couldn't be happier. Maybe when he drank, but sometimes even that failed him. However, Edd never failed to make Tom happy. 

Tom went on autopilot when he finally got up from his bed. Tossing on his favorite blue hoodie, some black boxers and jeans, and his checkered vans. He cleaned himself up doing the usual, brushing his teeth and fixing his spiky hair. He stared at himself in the mirror for a while, picking at the remainder of some goo in the corner of his eyes.

"Get your shit together, idiot." Tom mumbled to himself, his eyes darted to his flip phone that buzzed against the marble surface of the sink. He remembered how he got that phone, Edd had just gotten his own cell phone and asked Tom for his phone number. When Tom said he didn't have one, Edd made it his mission to get Tom a phone. He said it would be unacceptable to not message Tom every waking minute of the day now that he had a phone to do so with. They searched old and untouched drawers, cheap stores, and asked all of their classmates until -finally- a teacher overheard and offered to take Tom to a welfare office. She claimed that outside of the office, on weekdays, some nice people would stand outside from a company and hand out free phones. They'd pay your service monthly as long as you kept signing up for it. Tom had almost said no, out of embarrassment, but Edd promised Tom he'd go with him. "It'll be another one of our adventures!" Edd had said to him, which was what finally convinced Tom to go. 

Tom grabbed the phone, fumbling a tad, and flipped it open. He clicked answer and pressed it against his ear. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Tom!" came Edd's chipper voice. Tom smiled at the sound and leaned against the sink. 

"Hey," he greeted. "what's up?" 

"I've got a surprise for you!" Tom could practically hear Edd's excited bouncing. "I can hardly believe it myself, if I'm being honest." 

Tom pushed forward and made his way to the door. "Alright, your place, then?" 

"Yup!" Tom grabbed his keys. "D-don't hang up though," 

"Why?" Tom open the door. 

"I want to make sure your walk was good, safe, let's keep talking- yeah?" Tom felt his heart swell, he stepped out the apartment. Maybe Tom didn't need to be famous, or significant to society...maybe he just cared about being important to one person. 

"Yeah, of course Edd." he smiled and shut the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want each of these to have their own feels, when they focus on a certain character   
> So please lmk how you felt the characters feel/think in the comments 🙏🙏 
> 
> What im going for is having Tord's chapter feel serious, Tom's be bitter, Edd's cheerfully wacky, and Matt's sort of out of it
> 
> Of course itll change depending on whats happening but i want these to be the default, yknow?
> 
> If any of yall have some input on how you think the characters might feel (maybe you connect with their stories that im.putting in these beginning chapters) pls comment 🙏 i want to make this as realistic as possible


	3. Chapter 3

Edd Adams loved life, he really did. His mum is amazing, and his cat Ringo is just as awesome. He doesn't quite have a dad, but that's plenty fine. His mum serves as both and she does a great job at it! She's a nurse, and she works very hard to keep Edd happy. Tricia Adams is his mum, by the way, she's got the bluest of eyes and the blondest of hair and sometimes Edd wonders if he is even related to her. They hardly look alike. 

"You look like you dad," she would explain to him whenever Edd would ask. The only reason why he didn't fully believe he had been adopted or something was because he and her had an equal Cocacola addiction. Day in, and day out the would drink soda pop. Oh, and bacon! 

Edd doesn't quite remember his early years - not many people do. He knows, however, that he was born in London, England. His mum decided to move them to Fordwich when Edd was only 4 years old because she wanted a quieter life. "Your father had always been so loud," she said "I needed someplace to rest my ears."

So Edd lived in Fordwich now, and his best friend's name is Thomas Allen. Tom, really. He's like a brother, if Edd is being honest. Tom showed him everything about Fordwich and Edd showed Tom everything about wonder. See, Tom doesn't have the best...home life so Edd made it his personal mission to ensure that Tom had the greatest out-of-home-life!  
Tom's his best friend, it's the very least thing Edd could do. 

And today, the very first day of summer before their highschool years, Edd called Tom with exciting news. A surprise; it had even been a surprise to Edd. Just yesterday, on the last day of school, Edd had wandered to the local pool. He had spotted a tall, built, red headed boy about Edd's age swimming in the pool. Edd decided that he must be new, so -with a charming smile- Edd approached him. 

"Hey there! I'm Edd, are you new?" Edd greeted from the other side of the fence guarding the pool. 

The ginger swam to the side and pulled himself out of the water. He smiled and waved, "Hiya! I'm Mathew Bell. Yes, I am new here. My family just moved in down the street on Mayflower Road." 

"Mathew Bell? No way! You're from London, right? It's me! Edd Adams!" 

"Who?" 

"From kindergarten!" Edd grinned from ear to ear and opened the fence, he approached Matt.

"Oh! That's you? Wonderful!" Matt grinned. "We were best mates, weren't we?" 

"We still are, dear friend! Ooh! I've got to introduce you to my friend Tom. He's sort of been my best friend lately too," 

"Oh no, I've been replaced?" Matthew frowned.

"Of course not! A guy can have two best mates. He'll be yours too," Edd grinned. "You can meet him tomorrow!" Matthew high-fived Edd and nodded in excitement. 

They spent the rest of the day, chatting and catching up. Matthew, apparently, was an excellent swimmer and was in Fordwich to get away from the media for a bit. "My pops said it was rotting my brain, swimming so much and getting attention for it." Matt told Edd. 

"Well, that's stupid." Edd chuckled and Matt laughed with him. 

They departed and Edd went home excited to tell Tom that their world had just become a little bigger.

\------------

The next day came, and Edd planned a time for Matt to come. "Stay nearby," Edd had suggested, "so that when Tom comes you can do one of those movie things-"

"Where I just come walking down the street, all cool like?" Matt finished excitedly. 

"Yeah man! Exactly,"  
Edd called Tom, happy to hear his voice. Sometimes, when Edd is too alone with his thoughts, he wonders if the last he spoke with Tom would be...the LAST time he spoke with Tom. If you can catch his drift. It worries him that Tom lives practically on his own, with neglectful parents. Edd knows they mostly just call him names but..he knows they're both alcoholics. Any day, Tom's parents could drink a bit too much and...

But Edd didn't want to think about that.  
The two friends talked about their last days of school, and how highschool would be over the phone while Tom walked to Edd's house. Edd couldn't wait to introduce Matt to Tom, he's sure they'll be great friends. Tom could practically hear Edd's excitement. 

"Can't you just tell me what the surprise is?" Tom asked. 

"It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" Edd snorted. "I'm very excited Tom. I really hope you love it." 

It was quiet for a second before Tom responded. "Anything you love, I love too." 

"Aw!" Edd cooed. "Sweet Tom, never pinned you as the sentimental type." He teased. 

"Shut up."  
When Edd saw Tom's short and thin frame walking towards him Edd nearly jumped out of his own skin in adrenaline. He hung up on Tom without another word and texted Matt before running to Tom. Tom had a winning smile plastered on his face as Edd rushed forward and tackled Tom in a hug. "Hey Tom,' Edd said exasperatedly. Tom laughed and hugged Edd tightly. "Hey," they pulled away and Tom gasped in surprise when Edd took hold of his arm and started running. Tom ran to match his pace, Edd laughed. "C'mon short-stuff!" Edd grinned at Tom who was glaring. "He's over here!" "Wait- "he"-?" Tom frowned. "Yeah!" Edd didn't notice Tom's negativity so he kept enthusiastically running towards the now visible Matt who was tall and lean. Matt waved vigorously and ran towards Tom and Edd. Once Matt reached them, Edd pulled them all into a group hug. "Tom, meet Matt!"


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew Bell had nothing to complain about. He grew up in a gorgeous home in London, England and his face was equally as gorgeous. His parents are super models, Damien and Kelly Bell worked as models for dozens of magazines. They had all been voted "Most Stunning Family" for 13 years in a row now, so- all of Matt's life. Matt grew up with an infatuation with swimming, he loved it almost as much as he loved himself. He had gotten pretty great at it too, he did contests and performances and always came out on top. 

Except for that one time in the second grade, when he swam against this girl - Tessa Rogers? He wasn't quite sure what her name was, but he heard from all his swim mates that she had been trained by army men. They said that she was probably the most athletic second grader in the whole wide world. Matt hadn't been fazed when she came up to him with a charming smile and an outstretched hand. 

"Good luck, friend!" Tessa had told Matt in a strange accent. Russian, maybe? He had turned his nose up and huffed. 

"I am not your friend." He grumbled, which she responded to with a frown and a drop of her hand. She turned away and walked back to her trainer, some old looking gal with red hair and cold eyes. 

When the race began, and Matt had dived inti the water and started to swim, he noticed that there was a strong current coming from his left side. On his left, was Tessa who was already half way to the finish. Matt gasped for air and started to push himself harder than he ever had. He was next to her in a few more strokes but his arms began to grow tired, and his lungs throbbed. He began to slow and Tessa continued. Matt felt himself begin to panic, he used the adrenaline to push himself forward but at the end - it hadn't mattered. She had won by a long shot and for the first time ever, Matthew Bell came in second. Matt had cried on the way home and his mother did his best to comfort him while his father drove to the ice cream store. 

His parents had always been so supportive, and when they saw how much this hurt Matt they decided to try and get him to get a new hobby. However, this loss only made Matt want to keep training. He trained and trained up until he was in the big leagues by the sixth grade. He came out in newspapers and television shows. A child prodigy, in the summer at least - when people actually cared about swimming. 

All Matt wanted was to swim against that girl again, beat her like she had beaten him but he never saw her again. Never even heard her name no matter how far he dug. His parents began to worry again, in the eighth grade when he was starting to obsess over finding out who she is and where she is. So, they decided a move to a remote town would serve Matt some good. They could afford it, they were loaded. 

So Fordwich was their destination.

Getting to Fordwich had been fairly easy, the flew there on their private plane and settled in a newly built home just for them on the outskirts of town. They hired someone to unpack for them, but Matt took over his own room when setting up his mirrors. They had got there on the last day of classes, or at least that's what Matt's mom.told him as they ate brunch. Matt hadn't really been so interested, he just wanted to go swim at the pool he saw on their short drive from the plane to the house. 

"Mum," he spoke up "can I go swimming at the public pool today?" 

Damien and Kelly exchanged looks, Damien didn't seem so sure but Kelly looked at him with pleading eyes. "Yes," Kelly said after a few more communicative glances "of course you can sweetheart." 

"Thanks, ma." Matt got up and placed his clear plate in the sink before running off to his room the gather his swim wear. 

After changing, he left their new home and walked down the street. He couldn't quite remember the way, but it's a small town, he's sure he'll figure it out. Matt was passing a school when he noticed a gloomy looking boy kicking cans outside the gate. Matt would've said the first thing he noticed were the disgusting checkered shoes he was wearing, but it was his eyes. His black...empty eyes. Matt felt a bit scared, was he a monster? Was this town filled with deformed people-monsters? Zombies?!?!?!?!? 

Matt walked a tad bit faster after seeing him. Thankfully, he passed the boy without altercations and made it to a more populated area where -to Matt's relief- no one else looked like some sort of alien-zombie-monster thing. Matt approached a nice-looking lady who was selling jewelery set up on a wooden table. 

"Hey there!" She greeted with a smile. "The name's Maria, you interested in some fine jewelery?" Her accent was strong, latin maybe? Matt smiled at her and shook his head. 

"Do you know where the pool is?" Matt said with a charming smile. Maria cooed at his cuteness and nodded. She pointed him in the right direction and waved him goodbye as he thanked her and made his way to the pool. 

In the following hour, he swam gracefully until he was interrupted by a boy about his age. Edd, turned out to be his name and apparently they knew each other. Matt didn't quite remember, but Edd seemed to be a kind guy and Matt decided to trust him. Soon, Edd was planning to introduce Matt to another friend - Tim? 

When they parted ways, Matt was happy to know he already (technically) made two new friends in one day in a new town without even going to school to do it. He was quite proud of himself.

\-------

The next day, Matt did his usual routine of getting ready. Which took 3 hours, of course. Who said Matt didn't work hard to look amazing? He ate breakfast and bid his parents farewell when they announced their leave to work - a movie production, maybe. Next thing you know, he's getting messages from Edd, (had they exchanged numbers? Matt wasn't sure) and then he was waiting behind some bushes to start walking to meet his second new friend. 

As he waited, Matt got occupied by a beautiful butterfly. "Not as beautiful as me," Matt muttered to himself. He stared at the bug and could swear that it had glared back at him just as harshly as he glared at it. He had still been staring at the butterfly when his phone dinged, quickly he took a look at the message "NOW" and started walking towards Edd and Tim. Matt waved vigorously and watched as Edd and Tim ran towards him. Matt started to run too and soon he was engulfed in a group hug. "Tom, meet Matt!" Edd said enthusiastically. They pulled away and when Matt saw Tom he gasped. 

"You're the can-kicker! From yesterday!" Matt proclaimed. 

"The what-?" Tom frowned and Edd laughed. 

"Oh, you sure like to kick cans don't you Tom?" Matt and Edd laughed and Tom sort of fidgeted with his sleeves. "Well, anyway, now that you've both met- we should have an adventure!" 

"Ooh! Sounds serious-" Matt started.

"It's supposed to be fun-" Tom interjected but was interrupted by Matt again. 

"-ly fun." Matt finished. Edd laughed and wrapped an arm around Matt. 

"I can tell we'll all be great friends!" Edd said with a winning smile. Matt laughed and nodded in agreement as they started walking down the street. He might've heard Tom grumble something, but Matt was too busy looking for that darn butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh i cant wait to get to the good stuff of this story but thats 3 years from now 😐  
> Yeah thats right  
> This story is gonna loong  
> Like really long  
> Highschool, plus an absent senior year, plus the eddisodes and extra background for those eddisodes, plus the fucking war, plus the epilogue ✌😎
> 
> Youre all in for a ride
> 
> Oh and at least 2 major character deaths🕵  
> And 3 minor character deaths🕵🕵
> 
> Guess in the comments peeps ⬇⬇⬇ your comments keep me motivated to write this


	5. Chapter 5

END OF PART 1 : INTRODUCTIONS

ENTER PART 2 : EDD'S CITY


End file.
